1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to the manufacture of circuit elements, such as transistors, having strained semiconductor regions, such as channel regions, by using stress-inducing sources, such as globally strained silicon substrates and the like, to enhance charge carrier mobility in the strained semiconductor regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced to fabricate integrated circuits, wherein, for complex circuitry, such as microprocessors, storage chips and the like, CMOS technology is presently one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using CMOS technology, millions of transistors, i.e., N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A MOS transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped drain and source regions with an inversely or weakly doped channel region disposed between the drain region and the source region. The conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode located close to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, the conductivity of the channel region is a dominant factor determining the performance of MOS transistors. Thus, the reduction of the channel length, and associated therewith the reduction of the channel resistivity, is an important design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
The continuing shrinkage of the transistor dimensions, however, involves a plurality of issues associated therewith, such as reduced controllability of the channel, also referred to as short channel effects, and the like, that have to be addressed so as to not unduly offset the advantages obtained by steadily decreasing the channel length of MOS transistors. For instance, the thickness of the gate insulation layer, typically an oxide-based dielectric, has to be reduced with reducing the gate length, wherein a reduced thickness of the gate dielectric may result in increased leakage currents, thereby posing limitations for oxide-based gate insulation layers at approximately 1-2 nm. Thus, the continuous size reduction of the critical dimensions, i.e., the gate length of the transistors, necessitates the adaptation and possibly the new development of highly complex process techniques, for example, for compensating for short channel effects with oxide-based gate dielectric scaling being pushed to the limits with respect to tolerable leakage currents. It has, therefore, been proposed to also enhance the channel conductivity of the transistor elements by increasing the charge carrier mobility in the channel region for a given channel length, thereby offering the potential for achieving a performance improvement that is comparable with the advance to technology nodes using reduced gate lengths while avoiding or at least postponing many of the problems encountered with the process adaptations associated with device scaling.
One efficient mechanism for increasing the charge carrier mobility is the modification of the lattice structure in the channel region, for instance by creating tensile or compressive stress in the vicinity of the channel region so as to produce a corresponding strain in the channel region, which results in a modified mobility for electrons and holes, respectively. For example, creating uniaxial tensile strain in the channel region along the channel length direction for a standard crystallographic orientation increases the mobility of electrons, which in turn may directly translate into a corresponding increase in the conductivity. On the other hand, uniaxial compressive strain in the channel region for the same configuration as above may increase the mobility of holes, thereby providing the potential for enhancing the performance of P-type transistors. The introduction of stress or strain engineering into integrated circuit fabrication is an extremely promising approach for further device generations, since, for example, strained silicon may be considered as a “new” type of semiconductor material, which may enable the fabrication of fast powerful semiconductor devices without requiring expensive semiconductor materials, while many of the well-established manufacturing techniques may still be used.
In some approaches, a stress component created by, for instance, permanent overlaying layers, spacer elements and the like is used in an attempt to create a desired strain within the channel region. Although a promising approach, the process of creating the strain in the channel region by applying a specified external stress may depend on the efficiency of the stress transfer mechanism for the external stress provided, for instance, by contact layers, spacers and the like into the channel region to create the desired strain therein. Thus, for different transistor types, differently stressed overlayers have to be provided, which may result in a plurality of additional process steps, wherein, in particular, any additional lithography steps may contribute significantly to the overall production costs. Moreover, the amount of stress-inducing material and in particular the intrinsic stress thereof may not be arbitrarily increased without requiring significant design alterations. For example, the degree of tensile stress in corresponding portions of the dielectric layer formed above an N-channel transistor may presently be limited to approximately 1.5 GPa (Giga Pascale), while the amount of tensile stressed material may have to be reduced in sophisticated transistor geometries including reduced distances of neighboring transistor elements in device areas of high packing density, and thus new developments of respective deposition techniques may be required for further improving performance of N-channel transistors on the basis of stressed overlayers. On the other hand, significantly higher compressive stress levels may be provided for P-channel transistors by presently established techniques, thereby creating an imbalance with respect to enhancing performance of NMOS and PMOS transistors.
In still a further approach, a substantially amorphized region may be formed adjacent to the gate electrode at an intermediate manufacturing stage, which may then be re-crystallized in the presence of a rigid layer formed above the transistor area. During the anneal process for re-crystallizing the lattice, the growth of the crystal will occur under stress conditions created by the overlayer and result in a tensile strained crystal. After the re-crystallization, the sacrificial stress layer may be removed, wherein, nevertheless, a certain amount of strain may be “conserved” in the re-grown lattice portion. This effect is generally known as stress memorization. Although this mechanism provides a promising technique for enhancing performance of N-channel transistors, a highly controlled application thereof is difficult as the exact mechanism is not yet understood.
In other approaches, a strain-inducing semiconductor alloy may be provided within drain and source regions, which may exert a specified type of stress on the channel region to thereby induce a desired type of strain therein. For example, a silicon/germanium alloy may frequently be used for this purpose in order to obtain a compressive stress component in the adjacent channel region of, for instance, P-channel transistors in order to increase mobility of holes in the corresponding P-channel. In sophisticated applications, two or more of the above-specified strain-inducing mechanisms may be combined to further enhance the overall strain obtained in the corresponding channel regions. These strain-inducing mechanisms may be considered as “local” mechanisms, since the strain may be induced in and above the corresponding active region for the transistor element under consideration, wherein the finally obtained strain component in the channel region may significantly depend on the overall device dimensions. That is, typically, these local strain-inducing mechanisms may rely on the stress transfer capabilities via other device components, such as gate electrodes, spacer elements formed on sidewalls of the gate electrodes, the lateral dimensions of the drain and source regions and the like. Consequently, the magnitude of the strain in the channel region may significantly depend on the technology under consideration, since, typically, reduced device dimensions may result in an over-proportional reduction of the corresponding strain-inducing mechanism. For example, creating strain by a dielectric overlayer, such as a contact etch stop layer, may frequently be used, wherein, however, the amount of internal stress of the corresponding dielectric material may be restricted by deposition-related constraints, while at the same time, upon reducing device dimensions, for instance the spacing between two neighboring transistor elements, may require a significant reduction of the layer thickness, which may thus result in a reduction of the finally obtained strain component. For these reasons, typically, the magnitude of the strain in the channel region provided by the local strain-inducing mechanisms may be several hundred MPa, while a further increase of this value may be difficult to be achieved upon further device scaling.
For these reasons, attention is increasingly drawn to other mechanisms in which a moderately high degree of strain may be created in a global manner, i.e., on wafer level, so that the corresponding active regions of the transistor elements may be formed in a globally strained semiconductor material, thereby providing a “direct” strain component in the corresponding channel regions. For instance, a silicon material may be epitaxially grown on an appropriately designed “buffer layer” in order to obtain a strained silicon layer. For example, a silicon/germanium buffer layer, which may be provided with its substantially natural lattice constant, may be used for forming thereon a strained silicon layer, which may have a moderately high tensile biaxial strain of 1 GPa or higher, depending on the lattice mismatch between the buffer layer and the strained silicon layer.
Consequently, the approach of applying a global strain-inducing layer across the entire substrate may enable a highly efficient strain-inducing mechanism for one type of transistor while possibly negatively affecting performance of the other type of transistor. Consequently, when combining the advantages of a global strain-inducing material with strain engineering techniques allowing a local adaptation of the strain conditions in a certain type of transistor, a significant degree of process complexity may also be involved since, for instance, the strain-inducing effect of the global strain layer may have to be locally relaxed or over-compensated for by specifically designed local strain techniques. As a consequence, although the direct generation of strain in the channel region of sophisticated transistor elements may provide a significant gain in performance, it is extremely difficult to appropriately “pattern” the global strain-inducing layer, such as a silicon/germanium layer, in order to provide desired strain conditions in a local manner. Due to the ongoing shrinkage of feature sizes, however, there is an ongoing demand for enhancing the strain-inducing efficiency since a corresponding high strain component in silicon-based semiconductor materials may significantly extend the applicability of well-established process techniques and materials that may typically be used in volume production techniques on the basis of silicon. Hence, it is highly desirable to take advantage of strain engineering techniques without unduly contributing to the overall complexity of the manufacturing techniques typically used in volume production of sophisticated semiconductor devices.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.